star wars the prophecy
by Thurmastat
Summary: my own star wars story


**My own star wars story, I own nothing, all OCS****. Don't like don't read. please no mean comments.**

**NEARLY A CENTURY AFTER REY DEFEATED PALPATINE, SHE HAS TRAINED A NEW ERA OF JEDI.**

**BUT NOW, THE FORCE HAS ORCHESTRATED A NEW PROPHACY. TELLING OF TWO WHO WILL BE CHOSEN, ONE BY THE LIGHT AND ONE BY THE DARK SIDE. EACH SIDE WILL HAVE A CHOSEN ONE WHO IS DESTINED TO DESTROY THE OTHER** **AND BRING ORDER TO THE GALAXY ONCE AGAIN.**

**MEANWHILE, A NEW SITH LORD NAMED DARTH TYRANT HAS BUILT AN ARMY OF ROBOTIC SENTINELS TO TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE. TO FIGHT THEM, THE NEW REPUBLIC HAS FORMED THE FIGHTERS, AN ARMY OF SOLDIERS FIGHTING FOR FREEDOM.**

**JEDI KNIGHTS, AND BROTHERS, CAYDEN AND DELSTRO ARE SENT ALONG WITH THEIR MASTER, JIN KESTRO, TO A SENTINEL SHIP TO FIND OUT THE LOCATION OF THE NEXT ATTACK..**

Sentinels were firing at two jedi knights armed with blue lightsabers. All laser shots were blocked and shot right back to each sentinel. Those jedi knights were Cayden and Delstro, brothers who were abandoned as children, found by the jedi and trained since then. All the sentinels were now destroyed and the brothers deactivated their lightsaber. "I think that's all of them" Delstro said "For now at least, come on Del, let's find the control room." "Good idea, we may find out where the attack is and find out where master kestro is on this ship." The brothers headed for the elevator. Every sentinel gun ship had the control room on the top floor, so that's where the brothers headed to. Of course the room was filled with sentinels so the jedis destroyed them as quickly as possible. after they were finished, Delstro said "I've got the door, you get the computer" Cayden was really good with computers, not so much with flying. He quickly hacked into their system and found out where the attack was and where their master is. "The attack is going to be on Naboo and master is in the cargo hold. He's handling himself pretty well" "When is he never. Come on, we've got to get to him and get this information to the council" They headed to the cargo hangar, taking out every sentinel in their way.

They took the elevator to the cargo hold. But when the door opened, the brothers saw something that sent shivers down their spines. They saw Darth Tyrant himself. "At last. The famous jedi brothers. I've heard so much about you two. Funny, you two look almost exactly alike." "And you still look like your idiot ancestor Darth maul." Cayden said. Tyrant laughed and said "You must be Cayden. The young one. So that means your Delstro." Tyrant them ignited his double bladed red light saber as the brothers ignited their own sabers. Tyrant struck first as the brothers fought and blocked. They brothers then started attacking him. But Tyrant was too well trained in the force, he just kept on blocking every attack. '_He's too strong' _Delstro said to his brother through their thoughts. As Tyrant was about to deliver a powerful blow, The brothers were pulled back by the force "WOOAAAH" they both said as they landed right beside their master. "Stand back boys, I've got this" Kestro said as he ignited his double bladed green lightsaber "You two get out of here, meet me in the hanger." "Yes master" Cayden said "Ain't gotta tell us twice. Come on" Delstro said. The brothers stated running to the ship's hanger, taking out sentinels everywhere they went.

They made it to the hanger. "I wonder where master kestro is" Desltro asked. All of a sudden, Jin Kestro bursted through the floor and into the hanger. "Making an entrance" Cayden said. "Quick young ones, we must find a way to get off this ship and get this information to the council." "How exactly are we going to do that, our ships crashed" Delstro said. Cayden looked around and saw a ship big enough for 3 people. "That ship. Come on" They got in the ship and Cayden started to power it up. Then Delstro asked "Can you fly a ship?" "Fly yes" He finished powering it up "Land no". The trio then flew out of there and headed for coruscant.

They made it to the planet. But instead of landing it, Cayden crashed it. Right infront of the jedi temple. "Your an idiot" Delsto said as their faces were plastered against the window. All the jedis and padawans were staring at them. "Hi guys" the brothers said

The brothers and their master gave the information to the jedi council. "Naboo? are you certain?" "I saw it with my own eyes Master" Cayden addressed the council. "Tyrant has never attacked Naboo before. Why all this now" "Maybe the king and queen?" Delstro asked. "They are some of the only ones who oppose him." The council looked at one another and agreed "The three of you will go there and protect the king, queen and princess" The trip bowed to the council, went to their rooms and packed. The king and queen of Naboo were all tortugas. King Richard, Queen Karina and Princess Kaliyea. Tortugas have been living peacefully on Naboo since their home planet was destroyed by Darth Tyrant thirty Years ago.

The Brothers and Kestro were on the ship carrying them to Naboo. Cayden was in his room meditating, but his mind quickly went to thoughts of princess Kaliyea. The two had known each other since they were kids. Naboo is the brothers home planet and the three of them had been friends ever since they met. But her and Cayden had a special bond between them. All of a sudden, Delstro entered his brothers thoughts. They had a powerful bond between them with the force. They could communicate through the force with their minds. '_your still thinking about her? Brother, you and I both know that relationship and love can lead down to the dark side.' 'That was the old jedi way. Love is allowed now remember' 'That was before Tyrant showed up.' _Delstro was right. Grand jedi master Rey Skywalker had made it that love was allowed in the new order, but every one knew that its was still a great risk. _'I know I know.' 'Alright, just wanted to make sure. But promise__ me that you won't let her be on your mind the whole time' 'I promise brother '. _then Delstro left his mind. Cayden may be in love with Kaliyea, but what he doesn't know is that Delstro is to.

They arrived on the beautiful planet Naboo with the Royal family waiting for them. The trio bowed before the family and walked with them back to the castle, discussing a protective detail for only the them. It was decided that the brothers will watch the princess and master Kestro will watch over the family starting immediately.

As soon as everyone made it back to the castle, Kaliyea said that she wanted to go read so she, Cayden and Delstro went go the library. When they got there, Kaliyea pushed them in and looked outside to see when her parents were out of sight. "And...we're good" Then the three of them had a big group hug "It is so good to see you guys" "We missed you to Kaliyea." Delstro said.

After a few weeks of staying on Naboo, and a few sentinels here and there, but no sign of Darth Tyrant or a whole army. Cayden and Delstro were currently in the Castle gym as Kaliyea was working out. "If he hasn't attacked us yet, that means there's going to be a huge army of sentinels" Delstro said. But Cayden wasn't paying attention, he was looking at Kaliyea as she was wiping her face with a towel. This annoyed Delstro, he's been doing this ever since they got on Naboo. "CAYDEN" Delstro yelled, getting his brother out of his transe. "What? oh yeah, getting a big army together" Delstro just got more annoyed "How did you ever make jedi knight?" "Excuse me" the brothers had a hateful stare toward each other. They started talking with their minds so that Kaliyea wouldn't hear them. '_Ever since we got here, all you've been thinking about is Kaliyea. we have a job to do' 'Yeah. I know' 'No I don't think you do.' 'I don't give a damn what you think.' 'Hey, remember I'm your big brother so maybe you should listen to me' 'well maybe you should stop trying to protect all because you lost Terra!'_ Terra was Delstros girlfriend. Two years ago she was killed on a mission and Delstro nearly went tonthe dark side. Delstro couldn't believe what his brother just said so he left the room. Cayden tried to stop him but he didn't listen. He just stormed off. "What just happened" Kaliyea asked as she put her princess dress on. "Me and him can talk to each other through the force. And i just crossed the line" "What did you say. Actually, i don't want to know" "Good". For the rest of the day, Cayden walked around the whole city with Kaliyea. Not a sign of Delstro. The jedi and the princess decided to look for him in the forest.

They looked for an hour but no sign of him. Cayden told her what he said and how much he regretted it, so she decided to change the subject. "So can i see how your lightsaber works" Cayden thought for a second and decided 'what the hell' and showed her "Wow, can i try?" "Sorry your highness, only jedi can hold this." She put on a puppy dog face "pretty please" Cayden chuckled and said "Sorry but jedi are immune to that" He said as he walked away. But as he did, his lightsaber was flung out of his hand and into Kaliyeas. Cayden just stood ther mouth open as Kaliyea ignited it. "Its lighter than i thought" "Yeah, kinda why its called a lightsaber. Quick question, how the hell did you do that?" She giggled and said "Same way i can do this" Cayden was then lifted into the air and placed right infront of Kaliyea. "You...you forc-mmph" he said as she quick kissed him. What the didn't know was that Delstro was watching them.

After he saw them kiss, he just stormed off again, Slicing every tree branch he can see. "I can't believe he broke his promise. Instead of focusing on protecting her, hes focusing on Kissing her. What the hell is wrong him" "I know exactly how you feel." someone said behind him. He turned to see none other than Darth Tyrant. "People have betrayed me to." Delstro started swinging at him and Tyrant fighting back. "Yes, use your anger. Release it to destroy me." Delstro kept on fighting. As he was, his eyes started turning sith yellow. He stopped after said that. "Do not hold back, release your anger and you will be strong with the force" "No, thats the dark path. I will not fall down it like you have." Tyrant smiled evily and said "well then, you'll be like your brother, who i might add is the lights side chosen one" "What?" "Oh the council didn't tell you. Your brother has been chosen by the light to destroy the dark" "No thats not true" "And your brother is planning on leaving the order to be with the princess. Didn't he promise that he wouldn't." Delstro screamed and continued to lash at Tyrant. As they fought, Delstros eyes turned sith yellow as Tyrant kept feeding him lies. About master kestro favoring Cayden, how the council will make him master and leave him as just a knight. They kept fighting till they were both tired. "How do you feel?" Tyrant asked Delstro. "Powerful." "Good. Because the dark has chosen you to destroy the light, and with my training, ill help you fulfill your destiny. What do you say?" Tyrant said as he extended his hand. Delstro thought and smiled evily as he took Tyrants hand and laughed. "The first thing you must do is lead my army and kill your brother and the princess" "Yes, my master."

Cayden and Kaliyea were back at the castle as she was getting ready for bed. She was in the bathroom freshing up when Cayden asked "How long?" "How long what? How long have i liked you or how long have i had the force?" "Both". Kaliyea then came out of the bathroom and took her jewelry off. "Well, I've always liked you and i guess i noticed something different about me aboutva year after you and Delstro went to train". Right after she said that Cayden got a strange and bad feeling from the force. He excused himself, and went to go find master kestro. He then found him standing outside the king and queens room "Master" he yelled out. "What's wrong Cayden" "I don't know, I just got a bad feeling in the force." "What did you feel like" "It felt cold, and dark. What does it mean?" I don't know, but we will find out. Now go, get some sleep" "Yes master. At sign of Delstro, maybe he felt it" "No he hasn't shown up, maybe he'll show up in the morning." Cayden nodded and left. When he was out of sight, Kestro got his communicator out "This is jedi master Jin kestro, i have an emergency message for the council. The attack will come soon on Naboo, and the dark side prophecy has begun. Send all fighters available as soon as possible".

The next morning, Cayden woke up in Kaliyeas room on the couch. He didn't sleep much because he was worried about his brother. He tried to communicate with him through the force but he wouldn't respond. He got dressed and waited for Kaliyea to wake up. When she did, she smied him. She then got dressed and they both went to the dining hall for breakfast. When they all finished eating, Master Kestro pulled Cayden tonteh side "Cayden, we have been called back to coruscant. Apparently, the attack was a hoax made by Tyrant just to fool us as he does something else" "Oh, what about Delstro?" "Hes already in his way there. I found him this morning and sent him there" "um ok. What about you?" "Oh, I have to stay here for a few more days and take care of the remaining sentinels then I'll join you." Then Cayden bowed before his master and told Kaliyea the bad news.

Cayden was about to board the transport ship before Kaliyea gave him a big goodbye kiss. "I'll see you again right?" "Count on it". He then got on the ship and it took off. Cayden could sense that they his master was hiding something. After the ship left the system and entered lightspeed, Delstro launched a suprise attack on the planet city.

Cayden arrived at the jedi temple on coruscant and started to look for Delstro. He asked around and no one had seen him. After a few hours of looking, Cayden gave up. He was meditating in his room, but right as he started he felt something bad was happening on Naboo. He quickly awoke from his meditation and quickly headed to the council. He ran to then council chambers "Masters, I request permission to go back to the Naboo system." Then Master Corran Tal said "Go back, but you just left" "I know, but i feel something bad is happening there" the council members looked at each other with unease "It was just an illusion, nothing bad is happening on Naboo" now Cayden knew they were hiding something. "ok whats going on here. i can sense that you all are hiding something from me" Just then, his communicator went off. He opened it and a hologram of Kaliyea came up "Cayden. i dont have much time." she sounded scared "Kaliyea? Whats wrong?" "Darth Tyrant has begun his attack. its too much. Please come back. Hes working with-" but her transmission ended. Cayden wasted no time and ran to a ship, ignoring the council trying to get him to stop. Cayden found a ship, powered it on and flew off to Naboo.

Cayden got to Naboo and crashed the ship. "i really got to learn how to land right." He reached the city and saw that it looked like its been battle scared. Nearly everyonewas dead, including the king'What happened' he thought. "Cayden?" someone said weakly. He saw master kestro laying against a building looking injured "Master!" he ran over to him "What happened?" "B...b...behind you" Cayden then sensed an attack and blocked it. But who he saw made his heart stop. "Delstro?" Delstro then forced pushed Cayden toward the courtyard. "Delstro? What the hell?" "Don't what the hell me. You should have seen this coming. The council promte you yet?" "What?" "Or did you give your resignation yet and abandon me to be with her?" "what are you talking about?" "Tyrant told me the truth Cayden. He told me everything" "What truth?" "Oh, kestro didn't tell you yet. Oh this is better. The dark side chose me to destroy the light and the light chose you to destroy the dark side" "What?" "And to start with my destiny, im gonna destroy you" He them lunged at Cayden and He blocked it. The brothers then fought all the way from the court yard to the castle with Delstro almost getting some good shots and Cayden blocking them all. They fought all the way to the castle, and up the stairs Delstro slashed at nearly everything. "Come on Brother. Just try to strike me." "I won't hurt you Delstro. Tyrant filled your head with lies." "I WILL NOT HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR LIES" Delstro yelled. He then released a Powerful strike towards Cayden and sent him flying to the balcony. The brothers fought more until Delstro stabbed Cayden in the lower right part of the stomach and grazed his leg. "AAAAAAAHHHHH" Cayden yelled. Delstro the force pushed him against the wall with a loud thud, knocking his lightsaber out of his hand. He then slid down the wall and sat there, covering his wound. "This is easier than i thought." Delstro said with a smile. As he was about to strike the final blow, His lightsaber was pulled out of his hand. He looked up and saw Kaliyea holding it. "Well well well. If it isn't the brother stealer and she has the force. Ha, shes a keeper brother. I'll deal with you later" he said as he force pushed her against a wall, knocking her out. Cayden got really mad at that. "After im finished with you" he said as he ignited his blue lightsaber. "Ill kill the council, kestro, and ill save Kaliyea for last" Cayden looked up at Delstro with anger in his eyes. "But don't worry, ill make it slow. You know since your my brother" He then laughed. Cayden force pulled his lightsaber back and blocked Delstro. Cayden then screamed and pushed his evil brother back. He then stood up and started striking at Delstro. He then said as they were holding a strike to each other "You aren't going th hurt her. But you will feel this." Cayden then pushed his brother off the balcony and into the river. Delstro couldn't swim so he was having trouble staying afloat. But that wasnt the worst part, Dlestro was now caught in the waterfall current. Cayden tried to save him, but he was too late, Delstro went over the waterfall. He could hear his brother scream as he went down.

Cayden ran to Kaliyea and held her in his arms and tried to wake her up. After a while, she did. "What took you so long" she said. They both laughed and he kissed her. She then got up and helped him down the stairs. They found master kestro and the queen and helped them up and they all headed for a ship and headed for coruscant with Queen Karina flying. "We'll at coruscant soon. You just rest Cayden." She said, but Cayden was already passed out on Kaliyeas shoulder.

"Is it true" Cayden asked as he sat alone with Master Tal. She looked ashamed but finally said "yes it is. You and your brother are the chosen ones." "Why didn't any of you tell us." "We were hoping we wouldn't have too. That we were wrong." "Why" she then sighed and confessed "When they found you two, there was a great amount of force with you. More than any jedi has ever had. Both of you now have enough power to destroy one side of the force." Cayden didn't know what to say. Now that he knows his destiny, He doesn't know what to do anymore. But he does know now that he has to destroy his brother.

Back on Naboo, darth Tyrant found Delstro unconscious and brought him back to his stardesrtoyer. He took too much water in his lungs and needs it to be removed. As darth Tyrant was watching over him, Delstro started to wake up. "Master? Where am i?" "You are on my personal ship" Delstro sat up and said "Im sorry i failed master" "it is alright. You and your brother are very powerful. I expected this to happen. You don't need to worry anymore my apprentice, i have someone here to help you." the doors then slid open and someone the Delstro knew all to well walked in "Terra". He saw his Nightsister girlfriend he thought was dead. He then jumped off and hugged and kissed her. "How?" "Tyrant found me and told me that jedi had betrayed me and left me for dead" This made Delstros anger even greater. "Not to worry my young apprentices, soon the light side will be destroyed and you both will have your revenge". They all laughed and smiled at the thought of their revenge.


End file.
